A Drop in the Ocean
by cat.cruz93
Summary: Fred's last request before the wall took him, a secret only George knew, must some how be told to Hermione, and George feels it must be told before his twin is permanently laid to rest. Written to A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope, this is a Fremione, with a dash of Romione thrown in to keep it canon. Read and Review


_**A Drop in the Ocean: Fremione**_

_**so this Fremione is more of a letter from George to Hermione shortly after Fred's death in the Battle for Hogwarts, fulfilling his brother's dying wish. it's kinda cutesy and heart warming as well as a tear jerk-er. so easy cryers you have been warned, you may need a box of tissues. this story takes place during Fred's funeral. the description on his tome stone might be a bit off, i forgot which year the battle happened in so i guessed '98. the song A Drop in the Ocean was sung and i believe written by Ron Pope which i highly recommend. it's a beautiful song. the lyrics i think fit Fred very well. so if you want to pretend that those are his exact thoughts as he watches what transpires from his place in heaven then so be it. **_

_**Disclaimer: neither the song nor the characters belong to me just the idea to mash them together and who knows that might not even be my own idea. **_

_**Read, Review and Enjoy, or Cry which ever happens first. **_

_**~Cat   
**_

_A drop in the ocean a change in the weather, I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most, because you are my heaven. _

"I watched him flirt with many girls, Hermione, but none more vigorously than you. He battled Harry and Ron among other brave few that sought your attention, but he never quite made it to the top, he was always just shy of first place in your eyes. He always managed to find some way to screw everything up, whether he intended it or not. Just know this you were one in a million to him, I doubt he'd ever find a girl like you anywhere else in the world. Hehe what he loved about you the most was the one thing that infuriated everyone else, your brain, your ingenious intellect, your quick wit and unusual sense of humor, your ability to forgive even the most heinous of crimes, like Malfoy calling you what he did, day in and day out, he also loved the fact that no matter where you were, he could always find you with your little bunny nose buried in some book or another. And sometimes he would tell me that he wished you sit on his lap while you read so he could play with your unbelievably curly hair, he loved that about you too. When Ron made you cry those oh so many times, he wanted to be the one holding, the one you ran to instead of Harry."

_I don't want to waste the weekend, if you don't love me pretend, a few more hours and it's time to go._ _As my train moves down the east coast, I wonder how you'll keep warm. It's too late cry to broken to move on, and still, I can't let you be. Most nights I hardly sleep; don't take what you don't need from me. It's just a drop in the ocean an change in the weather I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most, because you are my heaven. _

Hermione sat on her bed in Ginny's room rereading the Letter, the one letter George had ever sent her, it was nothing much, just a little note about Fred, but it held so much more than just memories for her. she closed her eyes and smiled remembering all the times she yelled at them for causing unneeded ruckus in the common room, or testing their prank products on younglings. She remembered, in her fourth year Fred grabbed her hand as he and George led her and Ginny away from the commotion at the World cup, his hand was warm and calloused from years of playing beater for Gryffindor, his fingers fit in between hers as perfectly as Ron's did now. "Stay close." He had ordered gruffly, which she would have done had Harry not disappeared behind them, she remembered panic welling in her stomach and reaching for Ron as she pulled away from Fred, besides Ginny was their charge not Hermione, but Harry was hers. She needed to find him. Hermione opened her eyes and continued reading the letter.

"When you three left, Fred was all in a panic, yes we were all worried about Harry and Ron, but Fred's main concern was you, if Harry died he knew somewhere along the way you'd end up dead as well. I remember him telling me, "George, I can't let her die, if either of us dies it'll be me, understand?" I had never before seen Fred so serious normally I'm the serious one and he's the one lightening the mood. Mum smacked him after that and said that none of her children were going to end up dead, and Ginny, being Ginny, thoughtfully pointed out that the statement did not include Harry, you, or Dad. Mum promptly burst into tears then and there. There were a few nights where I literally had to hold him down and tying him to his bed so he wouldn't hunt you lot down, we had our orders and that was to keep Gin safe, because if we didn't and Harry survived he would have our heads according to Bill." Hermione chuckled at the thought of an enraged Harry chasing down the twins and decapitating them for letting harm come to their baby sister. "He lost a lot of sleep over you guys being gone, when Lee asked us to join him on the secret radio show, we couldn't pass it up, it gave us something to do and gave Fred a peace mind, knowing that even if by slim possibility, you somewhere out there falling asleep to his voice, or laughing yourself into tears, whichever came first."

_Misplaced Trust and old friends, never counting regrets, by the grace of God I do not rest at all. In New England as the leaves change, the last the excuse that I'll claim, I was boy who loved a woman like a little girl. And still I can't you be, most nights I hardly sleep, don't take what you don't need from me. It's just a Drop in the ocean a change in the weather I was praying that you and me might end up together, it's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most, because you are my…._

"When we found you guys were back and at Hogwarts he cried, Hermione, I'm not lying about this my twin brother, Brave Frederick Gideon Weasley was slobbering ball of tears on the floor of our bedroom at the Burrow. I was so shocked that I nearly cried myself. But I pulled him into a standing position and calmed him down before we left to meet you guys at the Room of Requirement. When we entered I had to hold him back from snogging you senseless in front of Ron, like he wanted to. I still remember one of the last things he said to me before we parted ways, me going with Dad and Charlie, Fred going with Percy, he said "Tell her won't you? If i-" I stopped him right there. "You heard Mum," I said," we ain't dying tonight Freddy." That's when he looked at me full on. "I know she said that, George, but I have this feeling, so will you? Tell Hermione?" the tears in his eyes spoke of heart break and utter truth. "

_Heaven doesn't seem far away any more, no no, Heaven doesn't seem far away. _

" but I repeated, "Fred you're not dying." He just shook his head, "Fine don't tell her, let me die knowing that she'll never know." He spat. As he walked away, I felt then too, the thing he was talking about, pending doom was about to be fall us I just didn't know how or when. "Okay! Fred I'll tell her!" I yelled as he joined Percy and you three on the other side of the castle. "

_Heaven doesn't seem far away any more, no no, Heaven doesn't seem far away. A drop in the ocean a change in the weather I was praying that you and me might end up together it's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert but I'm holding you closer than most because you are my heaven. _

Hermione stood up and went down stairs, her hair pulled up and out of her face which held no makeup, she wore simple black robes, mourning robes, seeing as to day was Fred's funeral. She walked out to the rest of the Weasleys and Harry as they stood around a lonely head stone in the orchard. She looked down at the letter and finally reread the last few words of the letter, the words that haunted her so, "Hermione, when that wall fell on my brother I couldn't breathe, I stopped thinking, I collapsed with him, I know it's as hard for you to read this as it is for me to write it. But please whatever you do remember this, Fred was in love with you from the moment you set foot on that train and walked past us in the more adorable hurried fashion, up until that brick collided with his skull shutting down his brain and body causing him to sleep for eternity. And wherever his soul is, I just know that it's smiling down on you no matter where you go, no matter who you're with, he's watching you and waiting for you." Hermione looked up at the very pale and stricken George, who stood next to Ron, biting his lip to keep from spilling over in tears, she battled a few rebellious tears away and hugged him tightly, crying intently into the tall boy's chest, he in turn cried into her hair. As the minister said a few final words of comfort that no one was really listening too. When everyone else had left they turned and read the headstone. _**Frederick Gideon Weasley 1979-1998, beloved brother friend and son. "I solemnly swore I was up to no good, unfortunately for now my mischief is managed"**_ Hermione managed a smile and blew a kiss to the head stone and grabbed George's hand leading him back to the Burrow, his Burrow, his home.

_You are my heaven. _


End file.
